My Only Chick
by qwertyparis
Summary: Luis' sister; Ali Mendoza transfers to Eden Hall so her parents could get a "break". She expected her experience to be hell, like her last school.. But this school is different, why? Because of The Mighty Ducks. [Slash Charlie/OC and a quite a bit of Adam/OC]
1. Chapter One: A Day With Dino!

"Damn Mendoza, your sister is... Something else.." Averman remarked, as Luis was glaring at his teammate.  
"Alright.. But when she comes to Eden Hall, none better even dare getting with her." Luis said, Charlie smiled at the thought.  
"We promise Luis." Adam replied, being the 'good boy' he is.

Though everyone - except Luis knew that the boys would be pouncing on her the times Luis wasn't with her.

_

"Ali!" I looked around and saw my twin brother Luis running towards me.  
"Luis!" I smiled as our bodies touched and I smelt the cologne that hes had for years..  
"I've missed you Ali.." "You too Luis.."

"Is this your famous sister you speak of Luis, whats her name? Ali?" I saw this boy, with beautiful eyes and and amazing hair..  
He looked just flawless, his voice was heart melting and his smile.. Luis laughed, "Yes Conway, this is my sister..  
Ali, would you like to introduce yourself." 'Conway' smiled and held his hand out for me to shake. I accepted his offer;  
"Hi 'Conway', I'm Alice, Luis' brother. Call me Ali though, I'm guessing you're my brother's hockey teammate."  
"Yup, I'm Charlie, Charlie Conway. You can call me Conway and I'm currently captain of the freshmen JV hockey team.."  
I smiled as he winked at me. "Okay, now lets show my sis the campus.. Oh wait the boys first." Luis said, Charlie nodded.

_

We walked into the cafeteria when we heard, "Hey baby!" I looked to see this blonde girl shuffling towards my brother.  
"Heey! Looking beautiful babe.." He said and kissed her,  
"Um, Charlie-" "Yes thats your brother's girlfriend. Shes a senior.." Wow. "Really?" I asked, still following him. "Yup."

"Charliee!" Another girl said jumping up onto his back. "Hey Linda, how are you?" He asked pecking her lips.  
"Good, whos this?" She asked, "My names Ali, I'm Luis' sister." "Oh cool! I'm Linda, Charlie's girlfriend."  
Well, this doesn't make sense. "Cool.. So the boys?" I asked, "Ahh yes, one minute Linda. I'll be back."  
He smiled and kissed her once more. "Okay, so let me bring you to the boys." He smiled and grabbed my arm,  
pulling me towards this table of guys and two girls.

"Ducks! Ducks!" Charlie called, "HEY!" He yelled, I giggled. STOP ALI. Hes taken. "Charlie! Man, where have you been?"  
This amazingly yummy guy asked, "Showing Ali around. Shes Luis' sister.." "Hello Ali, I'm Adam. Adam Banks." He smiled and shook my hand.  
"Hi." I smiled, and hugged him. Why? I have no idea. "Ahem." We looked up to see Charlie,  
"So Adam, can you take care of her for a while.. So I can see Linda?" Charlie asked, "Sure.." He smirked and I smiled back.  
"Okay, thanks Banksie!" He smiled and ran off.

"Ali, lets introduce you to everyone else." Adam said, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm Connie Moreau!" This brunette girl smiled, "And I'm Guy Germaine, her boyfriend."  
I smiled, "Nice to meet you both!" "Dean Portman-" "And I'm Fulton Reed." I smiled and nodded.

"Dwayne Robertson! Howdy!" I laughed and nodded.  
"Hello, I'm Julie Gaffeny." She smiled, wow. What an amazing smile, "Hi!" I squeaked.

"Lester/Dave Averman, feel free to call me by my last name."  
"Greg Goldberg, call me Goldberg how ya doing?"  
"I'm well, how are you?" I replied, "I'm good thank you." He answered.

"Ken Wu.-" "Hey aren't you an olympic athlete?" I asked, "Yeah, well was." He replied,  
"Oh cool!"

"And I'm Russ Tyler!" He smiled big.

"Hello, its nice to finally meet you all!" I smiled, looking at all the familiar faces.  
"You too, now.. What brings you here to Eden Hall?" Lest- I mean Averman asked,  
"Parents thought it'd be easier for them to have me out of the house.. So they sent me with Luis, and here I am!"  
I grinned and waved my hands up high. They all laughed and we talked a bit more.. About our lives before they all finished lunch.  
Then they all went off to do whatever, except for me and Adam. Cause he was put in charge of me.

"So... Ali, um. Just out of curiosity, are you seeing anyone?" He asked, "Um, no.. Well, I kinda just got out of a relationship."  
I explained as he nodded. "Oh, okay.. Cool, um wanna hang out at my place?" "Yeah, okay.. Sounds like fun!"

_

I laughed so hard at the thought of Adam in a dinosaur costume running around his neighborhood screaming "I LOVE DINO BUDDIESSS!"  
"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" He frowned, "I'm sorry Adam.. Or should I say, Dino..."  
"NO. Stop it." I laughed and shook my head. "Thats officially your nickname... Dino!"  
I giggled, "Fine, but you're not telling anyone about this! ... And, I can call you Psycho!" He said, referring to my previous story.. I nodded.  
"Okay, okay Adam.."

"Hey Ali, want a drink?" He asked, "Um, sure.. Get me whatever." He nodded and walked to the mini fridge in his room.  
"Dude, who shares this room with you?" I asked, "Um, Charlie." He replied tossing the Sprite, me catching it.

Damn it.

"Oh nice." I said, "Yeah, hes cool." "I bet." Suddenly Charlie entered the room with Linda following, they were laughing  
and seemed to be having a good time.

"Oh hey Adam, Ali.. Um, what you two doing?" Charlie asked, leading Linda to his bed.  
"Hanging out in our room, hey we'll leave for you guy's privacy.." Adam replied, standing up and lending me a hand.  
I accepted and we walked to the door. "Have fun you twooo!" I called out as we exited the room and laughed at the thought of...  
Never mind.

_

"Hey, you know which room you're staying in?" Dino asked as he led us to an empty park bench. I nodded,  
"Connie and Julie's room, Luis set it all up so I'm with the ducks in rooming and classes." I explained, "Oh nice! ... Are we in any classes?"  
He asked, smiling.

"Probably.. I'll show you my schedule." I said ripping it out of my bag. I handed it to him and he carefully examined it.  
"Yeah, we have like three classes together!" I smiled big, I'm starting to really like Adam.. As a friend of course, hes the closest person  
I've gotten to in so long.. And in such little time!

"Oh you also have classes with Averman, Goldberg, Dwayne, Luis and Charlie.. Along with me, not sure about your other classes though."  
Dino explained, "Yaay!" I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for spending the day with me today Adam.. Its been fun!"  
I smiled and he hugged back, his cologne becoming stronger.  
"Your welcome, it was really fun. Most fun I've had in weeks! We should chill again sometime.."  
I smiled as we both released.

I looked in his crystal blue eyes, they were truly beautiful.. And his hair, holy mother of god. All of a sudden, I felt his lips crash onto mine.


	2. Chapter Two: Seven Minutes In Heaven

We were in that position for a while, until I pulled my lips away from him. "Adam.." "I'm sorry Ali, but I-" "Don't worry Adam.. I-I um... I liked it.." I smiled, he smiled too and kissed me once again... _ "Hey Ali, wake up!" I groaned and looked around. "Mehskskso" The girls laughed, "Good Morning there Ali!" Connie smiled,"Mhm.." I mumbled, crawling out of bed. "You gotta get up soon, classes start in half an hour..." Julie said, "WHAT!" I yelled and scrambled to get ready. When I finally finished getting ready for the day, we headed out. "Good Morning girls.." The guys said and greeted us with hugs. Coincidentally, the last person was Adam. "Hey Psycho.. I really liked yesterday." He whispered, I giggled. "Me too Dino.." "Hey Banks! Remember what I said, and what you agreed to!" Luis said, what? Dino nodded, "What was that Dino?" I whispered to him as we walked towards the classrooms. He sighed, "I can't tell you, unfortunately." "Dinooo! I hate you.." I whined, "I'm sorry Ali.." He said and the rest of the walk was silent. _ Classes were over and me and Adam still aren't talking.. I don't know why though, it was all because of Luis.. "Hey Ali?" I turned around to see Charlie. "Hey." I smiled and he walked towards me. "Wanna hang out tonight?" He asked, "Um sure.." "Cool.. Okay, so wanna meet me at the room in about an hour?" He asked, "Okay!" I smiled and we parted ways. _ An hour later and I was walking towards the boy's dormitory, to be specific.. Charlie and Adam's room. I knocked on their door and Dino answered it, "Oh hey Psycho.." Dino said, "Hey Dino, is Charlie here?" I asked, "Yeah, would you like to see him?" He asked, I nodded. "Conway! You have a visitor!" He called, "What?" Charlie replied and ran for the door. "Oh hey Ali, um. Come in!" He smiled and I entered their room. "So did you invite Ali over Conway?" Dino asked, he nodded and smiled. "Cool, um why did you invite her?" He asked, "Hey! Do you not want me over he Dino?!" "I do! But, just why would Conway invite you over? Just.. Never mind." I giggled and hugged him, "I don't know why either Banks, but at least you're here..." I smiled and he kissed my cheek. "Okay!" Charlie yelled, "The other guys should be here soon.." "Wait. What are we doing?" I asked moving away from Adam and to the couch. "We're playing some games with the team.. Well whoever wants to come." He explained sitting next to me. Adam sighed, "Charlie. Can we talk in private for a second?" "Sure?..." Charlie replied and they slipped out of the room for about two minutes... _ Adam's POV I shut the door and looked at my friend. "Dude, you know you're taken.. Right?" I asked, he sighed. "Yes! And I love Linda!" "Okay.. Just making sure, cause it doesn't really seem like it." I replied, "What! Just because I'm talking with Ali?!" "No.. Because you're.. Ugh! Never mind." I said and went back into the room." _ Ali's POV I was startled as Adam stormed in the door and sat on his bed, Charlie following onto his bed. I sighed and walked over to Dino, "Hey Adam.. You okay?" I asked, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine.. Don't worry about me." He smiled, I sighed again. Knowing that he wasn't okay, but wouldn't confess to anything. "Fine." I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Okay. Charlie, um. When are they coming?" I asked, "They should be here soon." He mumbled, well.. This is awkward. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Charlie quickly got up to answer it. "Hey guys, you ready to play?" He asked, they all cheered and entered the room. First came Goldberg, Averman, Dwayne, Connie, Linda, Guy, Luis, Luis' girlfriend, Fulton, Dean, Julie then Russ. "Okay, guys.. How about we play... 7 minutes in heaven!" Russ suggested, "Okay! Lets play!" Dean smiled and sat next to Julie.. When we were all seated, Julie and Dwayne were chosen to go first.. Seven minutes later, we opened the door and they were just chatting. "Well.. That wasn't successful." Averman recalled, "Yeah.. How about... Luis's girlfriend and Fulton." Luis looked unsure about this, but she gave him a look and he smiled. What a cute couple.. _ Its been about 35 minutes, so 5 people have gone... Julie and Dwayne Fulton and Luis' girlfriend Russ and Connie & Linda and Dean And nothing happened. And who hasn't gone? Me, Adam and Charlie. Oh. "Lets do Adam and Ali!" Luis' girlfriend said, Luis' eyes widened. "What. Um.. Okay." Luis sighed, Adam winked and offered me a hand. I took his hand as he led me to the closet. "Don't have too much fun Banksie!" Luis warned, "Okay, your seven minutes in heaven starts.. NOW!" Fulton said and shut the door. Adam's bright white teeth appeared through the darkness and began to come closer and closer.. "Kiss me." I whispered, he then grasped my face and planted his lips onto mine. Soon moving his hands down onto my waist, making my body tingle all around. His kisses were so sweet, making me want more by the minute. I felt Adam smile into the kiss, making me smile too. It felt like forever, but we finally stopped and he started to kiss my neck. Finally hitting my sweet spot I moaned and he chuckled stopping as we hear Luis yelling. I giggled and kissed him once again. Then we started to talk.. "Ali, I really like you.." Adam said in a whisper. I smiled big, "I really like you too Adam." "Really?" I nodded, I felt his hands come in contact with the side of my stomach as he pulled me closer to him. "Wanna go out with me sometime?" He whispered softly into my ear. I nodded, at a loss for words.. He smiled and pulled me in for one more kiss. When the door opened. 


End file.
